Naruto Sleepover! XD
by falsepretenses
Summary: This is a story series in which the main character, Meiseki, hosts a sleepover with the Naruto characters! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Sleepover!

You looked out the window and saw the guests arriving. Sakura came first with her neon pink hair lighting the way, then you saw Ino, who was trying to stay at least ten feet away from Sakura, but in trying to do so she walked into a pole (Maranda! XD, sorry peopleses inside joke w/ mah amigos). You laughed at Ino's stupidity (again, inside joke).

Ding-dong! You went to go answer the door, and of course, there was Sakura in all her pink-ness (pink-ness is awesomeness word-ness!). You kept the door open for Ino. Sakura and Ino glared at each other. You were just about to explode from the pressure in the room (grrrrr... Sakura and Ino...) when the doorbell rang again. When you opened the door, Kiba, Gaara (? Gaara?), Temari, TenTen, Rock Lee, Naruto, Kankuro, and, of course, the king of all things troublesome, Shikamaru came flooding in.

i 'Whoa...' /i you thought, i 'lotsa peopleses.' /i 

Just as you had started to get things quieted down, the doorbell rang again. i 'Of course,' /i you thought, i 'how could I have forgotten they were coming?' /i You walked to the door and standing there were Hinata, Neji, and... Sasuke? "Why, hello, Sasuke," you said. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't... until Hinata bound and gagged me, and dragged me all the way here."

"Hinata wouldn't do that," you said, pouting, while mouthing, Nice work, Hinata. Hinata smiled one of those evil smiles that she only gave when no one (except you) was watching. "Come in." The three of them followed you inside.

"Okay," you said, "now that everyone's here, we can start our evening (and night) of fun." You smirked at Hinata, who smirked back and gave you a thumbs-up. Then she showed you one finger - her index finger. You nodded and began talking again. "Let's start off with Truth or Dare, shall we?" Everyone seemed to think that it was a good idea... everyone except Sasuke, that is. "So... I guess I'll start off... Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare, believe it!"

"Okaaaaaay, I dare you to kiss Hinata!" Hinata gave you a look of such contempt that you almost felt like taking back the dare. Hehe... but that was almost. Naruto glared at you, as if to say, Fck you, but you just smirked and waved your hand, gesturing, Go on... Naruto got up from his spot in the circle and went over to where Hinata was sitting. He quickly kissed her, then went back to his original sitting place.

"All right then," he said, "Meiseki, truth or dare?"

"... Dare," you said, looking at him a little bit warily.

"I dare you to..."

i 'I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?' /i 

"... kiss every boy in this room!"

i 'I was right!' /i "Fine, then." You got up and went to your left... Lee. i 'Not so bad,' /i you thought. i 'At least it isn't... Choji. Or Shino.' /i Okay, next. Kankuro. i 'Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place... not working. Ugh.' /i You shuddered. On to... Kiba. i 'He smells like a dog, looks like a dog, and... ew... he tastes like a dog, too.' /i Shikamaru. Not so bad, right? Unless you were counting the fact that his 'Everything's troublesome' attitude really pissed you off. Next person, Gaara. i 'Mr. Sandman! Yes? Bring me a dream (bum bum bum bum)... Umm... yeesh.' /i And now... Mr. Believe It, Naruto. i 'I can't watch this...' /i And we have come to Neji, second-to-last. i 'He's closing his eyes... ew, he's kissing me back... oh my God, I b hate /b him!' /i And last and i certainly /i least... Mr. Pretty-boy Uchiha Sasuk-ego. i 'My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R... my bologna has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R. Oh, I love to eat it every day, and if you ask me why I'll saaaaaaaaaaaay... 'cuz Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A. Wait, what!' /i (you: why was I singing the Oscar Mayer bologna commercial? me: cuz it's funny... B-O-L-O-G-N-A!)

"My turn again, huh? Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"... Truth."

i 'Dammit!' /i "Okay, then, tell the truth: Do you still have that shuriken I gave you in our second year of Academy?"

"... Yes... Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

i 'Woooooow... the Pink Nightlight is up to take a challenge...' /i 

"I dare you to... do the yo-po-poi dance (Superperv! Sorry, another inside joke) and the Beggar Girl Pose (Raven! I've really got to stop with these inside jokes)."

"What the-? Fine. starts dancing around the room Yo-po-poi, yo-po-poi, su-po-po-poi..."

Naruto immediately started laughing so hard. You were trying to contain your laughter. Ino, on the other hand, was giggling and her face was turning soooooooooo red with laughter, she looked stupider than Sakura did (me: and those of you who know the yo-po-poi dance know how hard that is to top on the stupidity level). Then, Sakura put her arms out, elbows tucked into her sides, head down, looking sooooooo much like a beggar girl, you had to give her credit for it, if nothing else.

Suddenly, you looked up at the clock.

"Okay, everybody, it's 9 o' clock, write down a dare on these slips of paper, and they will be effective for the whole night; no one is allowed to tell what dare they got." You wrote down, i Every time someone says your name, yell 'potatoes!' /i 

Everyone put their dares into a box, and then you shook up the box and everyone chose a dare. Yours was, i Kick anyone who tries to talk to Shikamaru. /i 

i 'That's not so bad,' /i you thought. "All right, so everyone, the dares start... now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the list of dares that everyone wrote:

Ino:

i Talk randomly about chickens anytime someone comes near Hinata. /i 

Neji:

i Kidnap Meiseki and throw her in the guys' room. /i 

Gaara:

i Tell people that Shino is a tree. /i (Inuzuka!)

Sakura:

i Get Sasuke to kiss Meiseki. /i 

Temari:

i Sleep in the room of the opposite gender for at least two hours. /i 

Meiseki (you):

i Every time someone says your name, yell 'potatoes!" /i 

TenTen:

i Pretend to kill yourself. /i 

Shikamaru:

i Stick a Post-It note on the mirror that says 'Image may be distorted, or it could just be your face.' /i 

Hinata:

i Continuously ask Shikamaru if his first word was 'troublesome'. /i 

Kankuro:

i Pretend to flush yourself down the toilet. /i 

Sasuke:

i Attempt to drown Sakura Attack all the girls with whipped cream. /i 

Rock Lee:

i Kick anyone who talks to Shikamaru. /i 

Naruto:

i If you're a girl: take all the guys' shirts hostage.

If you're a guy: while the girls are sleeping, draw on their faces with permanent marker. /i 

Kiba:

i Answer no to every question. /i 

I'm not telling you what dares everyone got; you'll have to figure that out for yourself.

So...

When you got up to start your dares, you noticed Hinata writing something on a Post-It note. i 'Strange,' /i you thought. You went up to Hinata. "What'cha doing, Hinata?" you asked. Suddenly Neji started talking to you.

"Are chickens chicken because the chicken is a chicken chicken and chickens are chickens because someone chicken is a real chicken baka to chicken make me do this chicken stupid dare chicken."

"What about a stupid dare?" you asked.

"Are you chicken even listening chicken to my chicken rants about chicken chickens chicken because chickens don't chicken on chicken?"

"Umm... sorry not really. You're right, this is a stupid dare."

"You chicken can chickens chicken understand chicken me?"

You're starting to make the word 'chicken' sound reeeeeeally weird, you know that?"

"Just chicken get away chickens are chicken chicken from chicken Hinata."

"Ithigokithigay."

"Chicken what chicken?"

"IthigI sithigaid ithigokithigay." (Soran!) Hinata looked at you like you were crazy and walked away.

"Okay. I can stop talking about chickens now...just tell me what you're saying."

"Nope." Just then Sasuke started talking to Hinata. Neji left to go talk chicken to Sasuke. You rolled your eyes, then left to go get into your pajamas. Some of the girls followed you, then the rest of them and the guys separated into the two rooms to get pajamaed.

All of the girls were wearing oversized tie-dye white T-shirts and bottoms (varied). The guys came out shirtless.

"Uh, guys?" You gestured at their bare chests, then at you girls.

"Sorry..." The guys went back to their room to put their shirts back on. Shouts were heard, and they came out arguing and yelling at you girls.

"Which one of you btches stole our shirts!" Shikamaru demanded to know.

"I don't know!" you replied. "Ask Ino, she probably... hey, wait. Where is Ino, anyway?" You kicked yourself.

Ino came out from the girls' room, an innocent look on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Did you steal the guys' shirts?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe..."

"Are you holding our shirts hostage?" Naruto asked.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe..."

"Are you going to give them back?" Kiba asked just as Naruto shouted, "I knew it! You got my dare!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe... or maybe I'll just lock them up forever!"

"Yeah, or maybe it's just Sasuke's that you'll keep," you muttered.

"I would kill her if she did that..." Sasuke said a little boredly.

"Ino... just give back the Gd damn shirts," you said, exasperated.

"Fine..." she replied, going into the girls' room and bringing out all the shirts.

"Okay," you said, "did I mention that anyone who doesn't do their dares will force everyone to stay here another night?"

"What!" was the simultaneous response.

"Yup," you said, "that's it. Any and all of the people who either forget, choose not to, or cannot complete their dares will make it mandatory the everyone stay here another night so that they can do them."

"Okay," Temari said. "That's going too far."

"Yeah," Sakura whined. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, get over it, Sakura."

"Potatoes!"

"Okaaaaaaay... Sakura!"

"Potatoes!"

"I love this dare... Sakura!"

"Potatoes!"

Shikamaru joined in. "Meiseki, you're so immature... Sakura!"

"Potatoes!"

You kicked Sakura. "Yeah, you're right, Shikamaru, I am immature. But then, what does that make you?" You kicked yourself again.

"Please, Sasuke?"

"No! I am not going to kiss Meiseki! What are you, crazy!"

"Maybe I am," Gaara said, "but you have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Gaara stalked off to go be somewhere else (you: well, that was specific! me: you have an imagination, just put him on the couch or something! you: --)

Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted. "Was your first word 'troublesome'?" You kicked Kiba. "Ouch!"

Shikamaru turned a little pink. "No..."

"Okay. You're sure?" You kicked Kiba again. "Ouch!"

"Yes!" Shikamaru, obviously annoyed, went to go talk to Temari (you: oooh! me: --').

"Hey, Meiseki!" Lee said. "Shino is a tree!"

"Wonderful. Go talk to Shikamaru or something."

"Okay. Hey Shikamaru! Shino is a tree!" You kicked Lee (me: hehe, that's, like, your sixth time or something. granted, half of those times were you kicking yourself, but...)

Okay, I'm feeling high or something today (someone must have slipped something in one of my glasses of milk that makes me this way) so I'm stopping here. Gomen-nasai.


End file.
